


Cold Hands

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cold Hands, M/M, Winter, mispronunciation of pneumonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos has cold hands and he knows how to use them.<br/>(Except, no, he actually doesn't know at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The quickest thing I ever wrote because I just Had To. If I wasn't rushing you could bet that I'd also include mistletoe but maybe next time.

Xephos rubbed his hands together in an attempt to bring feeling back into his frozen fingers. He huffed his hot breath over them, but the cold was too harsh for it to make a difference. He wished that he didn’t have so much work to finish outside so he could just sit in front of a fire and thaw out.

“You should wear gloves,” Corvax pointed out and caught Xephos’ bare hands with his mitten-covered ones.

“I’m doing precision work,” Xephos countered. “And doing stuff with gloves on is about as precise as a bulldozer.”

“And frostbite helps?”

Xephos huffed. “I don’t have frostbite. See?” He took his hands back from Corvax and attempted to wiggle his numb fingers to prove his point.

Corvax was not impressed.

“Okay so maybe I’m a little bit frozen,” Xephos admitted. He then got this mischievous glint in his eyes which stayed only long enough for Corvax to notice it. “But maybe you can help.”

Corvax moved to give Xephos his gloved hands again. He didn’t realize what Xephos had in mind until his cold hands thrust themselves underneath his Santa-esque jacket just above his hips. He twitched at the unexpected intrusion and pushed at Xephos’ shoulders, accidentally sending him into the snow. 

“Oh, Christ, it was just a joke!” Xephos laughed, though an undertone of irritation could be heard. His entire body now felt like an ice cube. 

Corvax growled as he tried to rub warmth back into his sides. “Jokes do not usually end with people getting p-newmonia.”

“P-newmonia?”

“How do you say it?”

“Pneumonia. The p is silent.”

Corvax looked at Xephos, trying to decide if he was just pulling his leg. Xephos’ grin wasn’t helping convince him otherwise. 

“Come on, help me up before I actually do get p-newmonia,” Xephos said, exaggerating the syllables as he reached up towards Corvax. 

Corvax grabbed his hand but instead of just helping him to his feet, he tossed him into the air and caught him in his arms bridle style. Xephos let out a shout as he flew through the air and grabbed onto Corvax’s shoulders for dear life when he landed in his arms.

“You show off!” Xephos laughed, but his grip remained tight.

"You should show off if you have something to show off,” Corvax said with a smirk as he made his way inside towards the fire. The last thing he wanted was to deal with a sick, whiny, frozen boyfriend.


End file.
